


Stand in the Rain (Buffy Fanvid)

by Shayz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Coping, Drama, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Live vs. Death, Loss, Love, Pain, Questioning, Renewel, Season/Series 06, SuperChick (music), happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy dealing with returning from the dead in Season Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand in the Rain (Buffy Fanvid)

  


[Buffy - Stand in the Rain wmv lg](http://vimeo.com/100575679) from [Fan Magicks](http://vimeo.com/user29612530) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after losing my mom quite suddenly.


End file.
